


he doesn't see. he doesn't want to see

by hipnoslon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipnoslon/pseuds/hipnoslon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>типикал трамси в подарок для farmazzz :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	he doesn't see. he doesn't want to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farmazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmazzz/gifts).



> бета — Frau Lolka.

Он смотрит на впадины под ключицами. Трогает метки; руками, языком, взглядом. Представляет, как сжимает это тело и крушит кости.

Хочется раскрыть ребра. Забраться внутрь. Еще ближе. До скользких потрохов. До сердца.

— Смотри на меня. Ну! — бить, бить до крови. До красного и теплого.

Перед глазами только он. Его тело, лицо, искривленные губы, пустые глаза. 

Кожа на вкус как морская вода, как кровь. Соль щиплет губы.

_Его имя Теон. Но Теон не может быть моим. Мой — только Вонючка._

Теон лежит неподвижно и прямо. Напряженно, как тетива. Руки вытянуты вдоль тела.  
Неподвижный и тихий, он смотрит на Рамси. И будто сквозь него. 

Лежать под этим бешеным взглядом, пожирающим все — ужасно. Не двинуться, не отвести глаз.  
Теон хочет ослепнуть.

В комнате жарко натоплено. Когда Теон разжигал камин, пар изо рта чуть не застывал в воздухе. Сейчас он жалеет об огне, тепле и свете. Теон следит за рыжими отблесками огня на белом лице Рамси. 

Рамси и сам горячий, как нагретый на огне камень. Монолит, не сдвинуть, даже если попытаешься.  
Его руки обжигают. 

Теон ощущает всем телом, как кипит болтонская кровь.  
Горячая дурная кровь. 

Рамси шевелит губами, шепчет что-то сам себе. Губы алые, влажные; движутся, словно диковинное существо. 

Рамси прижимает Теона к постели, давит всем телом. Простыни неприятно мокрые, липнут к коже. 

Теона разрывает изнутри.

Это как насаживаться на горящий кол. Теон не пробовал, но может представить. 

Член, как поршень, вбивает Теона в постель. Затылок глухо стучит о подголовник кровати. 

Теон не чувствует ничего. Боль, холод, страх — словно сквозь толщу воды. Море, холодное море Пайка, смывает Теона и топит.  
На глубине ничего нет. Рамси тоже нет. 

Рамси забрался очень глубоко. Глубже, чем можно вынести. Но Теон все еще не смотрит на него. 

— Смотри, смотри, посмотри на меня, — хриплый, быстрый, беспрерывный шепот. 

Рамси лихорадит. Пот стекает с него, как вода. Капли падают Теону на лицо. 

Теон судорожно комкает простыни. В его пустых глазах только море. В его теле только напряжение и боль. 

Загнать, грызть, сломать, переделать.  
Перед глазами у Рамси красное месиво.

Теон размыкает сухие губы. Зажившие трещины лопаются. Рот окрашивает алым. Из него вырывается звук, между вздохом и стоном, из тех, что заставляют нутро Рамси дрожать. 

Рамси накрывает волной.

Семя, горячее как кипяток, обжигает внутренности. Колени Теона дрожат.

Во рту сухо и солоно, но Рамси не пьет вино, не смывает пряностями ощущение кожи и пота.  
Сегодня он трезв. 

Скользкое, остывшее, мертвое семя стекает по внутренней стороне бедер. Рамси проводит рукой по этому следу, мажет губы Теона. 

Теон безотчетно облизывается. Кровь и семя. Он привык к этому вкусу. 

Рамси неотрывно смотрит на рот Теона. Он не видит, не хочет видеть, что глаза Теона закрыты.

**Author's Note:**

> себе в заметки — большеникада не писать трамси.


End file.
